You Aren't Supposed to Forget
by Broken Headphones
Summary: Edward is angry with Roy, but the poor Colonel doesn't have a single clue as to why! That is, until Riza reminds Roy that Edward's birthday has already passed. Can Roy make up for his blunder? .:.Birthday Oneshot for a friend.:.


**Oh my goodness, I have been gouging my brain out trying to get something out for your birthday, hun! Originally, it was going to be in Edward's point of view, but after giving it more thought, I figured Roy's would be cuter. I hope everyone enjoys this! Happy XXth birthday, Syao~**

I snuck a glance up from the multitude of small, inked words to see Edward sitting on the couch a few feet away from me, reading another book on human biology and blatantly ignoring me. He refused to give me a single word for the past few days. I tried apologizing for anything I had done that I didn't know had insulted him, but he didn't give me a second glance. And when he _did _look at me, it was quite obvious I had done something (or not done something) to piss him off. And right now, he was shooting golden daggers at me.

"Don't you have work to do, _Colonel_?" he asked me, shooting up his brow. I gave him the sexiest grin I had, watching as his façade faltered when I did. He turned back to his book, trying to hide the blush by leaning his nose into the bind.

"I do, but I'd prefer to look at something that's easier on my eyes," I said, winking. It didn't have the desired effect, seeing as Edward was trying his best to avoid eye-contact, but it was a force of habit. "Something that's small and blonde..." I stood from my desk. Edward slammed his book shut, just barely missing his nose. He glared at me again, and I realized that the use of the word "small" was not the wisest decision. I tried to ignore it and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind the couch.

"Let go of me, damn Colonel." Edward's ears were turning red. I just tightened my grip and nibbled on his earlobe, smirking to myself as Edward shivered, and then he elbowed me in the side of the head. Big turn-off.

"Ow! What the hell, Ed?" I gripped at my throbbing temple, trying to blink away the shocked-stars from my eyes. Edward was glaring up at me when my vision cleared. He had abandoned the book on the couch.

"Actually, I have to get back home." He turned away from me, without so much as a kiss on the cheek. I frowned as he looked my way after opening the door. "See you later, Roy." And then he left without another word. I caught myself almost glaring at the door and looked back at the mountain of paperwork I would be doing until my death day.

I sat back down at my desk, picking up my pen, when the door opened. Part of me was hoping it was Edward, and another part of me was slightly hoping it wasn't. I felt like fainting from relief when Riza Hawkeye stuck her head in the door, giving me a stern look. She brushed hair behind her ear as she walked in and closed the door softly behind her. We met eyes for a few moments before I greeted her and returned to my work. She walked slowly to the desk, her arms crossed.

"Roy, did you do something to anger Edward?" she asked, looking down at me. I looked up. Her brow was risen. "He was stomping down the hall with a dark air about him."

"I have no idea if I did anything or not, but he's angry at me for doing _something_. Or for _not_ doing something." I leaned my cheek against my palm, dropping my pen onto the paper. "Either way, he refuses to even speak to me. He won't tell me that I did something to make him mad. And he won't let me apologize."

"Well, you _did_ wish him a happy birthday last week, didn't you?" Riza asked. I was about to answer when her question stopped me, and I looked up at her. She sighed. "You didn't Roy, did you?"

"When was his birthday?" I asked, more focused on remembering the date. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot? You two have been together for how long?" I felt a small sting of guilt. "Roy, you better think of something to make up for this. He's going to leave you."

"Don't tell me something like that!" I abandoned the ever-growing stack of paper on my desk and rounded it. "You have to help me, Riza."

"I do, don't I?" Riza sighed and gave me a small smile. "How about you make him something to make it up to him?" Riza's expression didn't change as I gave her a look.

"Why do you hate me, Lieutenant?" I leaned against my desk. Riza patted my back.

"I don't hate you, Colonel. I'm just trying to make you see the err of your ways. Remembering birthdays is a common conception in any relationship, romantic or not. And if you want Edward and you to last together, I suggest sucking-up big-time and doing something." Riza glanced towards the tower of documents residing around Roy's desk. "Shall I take over here, Colonel?"

"By all means, Lieutenant, take over," I said, gesturing towards the desk."I have to call back up."

While she sat down and began to stamp signatures onto documents (making a larger dent than I could ever dream of), I snuck out of the military building, pulling my dark jacket over my navy-blue uniform on my way to find a telephone booth. The sky was dark with purple-gray clouds foretelling rain. I prayed silently and audibly that it wouldn't rain while I was slowly putting together a plan in my head that I hoped would woo Edward and convince him I was worth staying with. After all, no other woman could match up to his stature.

And no one can prove I said that!

* * *

><p>Thunder rolled off in the distance when I finally found Edward sitting outside a café, reading his book underneath an umbrella. He didn't look up as I ran to approach him, panting heavily. I nearly knocked the table over slamming my thighs against it. Edward started, dropping his book into his lap. The pages bent. He growled at the sight and turned to me. I just tried to smile through my heavy panting. He gave me a sour look.<p>

"Thanks, Colonel, for messing up my book pages. The librarian will have a ball yelling at me for this," Edward said. I felt my pride crack in half. I had been reduced from "Roy" to "Colonel" in two-hours time. I ignored the staggering crack rippling through my self-esteem and managed the sexiest smile I could.

"Edward, I know you're upset that I forgot your birthday, but I prepared something for you," I explained. Edward gave me a bemused frown. He looked down to his book, marking his place with a red ribbon before looking back up to me. I held out my hand for him to take. "Come with me, Ed. I promise I can make it up to you."

"I doubt it." Edward gave my hand a vicious look. "You didn't remember my birthday, nonetheless..." He shook his head.

"Ed?"

"Fine. I'll go." He took my hand and stood up, ignoring the strange, sour looks he gained from the people in the café . I gave them all a cold glare that sent them turning away as Edward stood from his chair. "But you better make this worthwhile, or I'm seriously going to kill you."

He tucked his book under his shirt as rain began to drizzle down. I looked up with a glare at the clouds, to which it replied with booming thunder like gunshots. I pulled Edward quicker so that we wouldn't get soaked when we arrived. But as I did, the rain seemed to sense that I was trying to escape it. With a little power boost and flashing lights, the rain began to fall down with drops about as big as my eye. Right about then, I gave up any hope of saving myself and took off my coat. I threw it over Edward.

Rain is cold as hell.

We managed to find a small gazebo nearby (thanks the heavens!) and took shelter under it as the rain went from being cold to being cold and painful. I was shaking by the time we ducked underneath the roofing, and my gloves were soaked. I tore them off and shoved them sloppily into my pocket. Edward was still clutching the book, which had only come out damp. Edward was mostly dry with a little water falling off his nose and hair.

"You're soaked, Roy." He laughed and brushed at my hair, watching the droplets fall onto my nose.

"You're relatively dry, you little bastard." I quickly tried to recover from the "little" joke, but Edward didn't seem to notice as he was too busy trying to wring the water out of my hair. "Damn, looks like we won't make it. The storm seems to be lasting too long." I sighed, feeling my body shaking. I tried to recover from it, but Edward had caught up on it before I could do anything.

"You're shaking! You're going to get sick." Edward reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a drop of water that was slowly running down my cheek. His palm was warm, heat radiating from his hand. I took it and nuzzled into it. My skin tingled at feeling the heat.

"You're cold, Roy. Let go of my hand."

"No... It's warm..."

I took a deep breath, smelling his strong scent. When I breathed, he smiled.

"You're so pathetic sometimes, Roy." He stood on his toes, brushing more drops from my hair. "I don't know what you would do without me sometimes."

I smirked at him and kissed his palm. Edward handed me my coat. I pulled it on, thankful I had some source of heat. When I shrugged the sleeves on and had the coat over my shoulders, Edward wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck. He was even warmer than my coat.

"You know," he said after a small, delicate silence, "I wasn't mad because you forgot my birthday. I foresaw that after a month."

"Thanks for the trust." He smirked. "So, why is it you've been so mad at me lately? You've barely spoken to me these past few weeks."

Edward pulled away, his arms still wrapped about my shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me to avoid answering, moving his lips against mine slowly. I put my arms around his waist, biting on his bottom lip and pulling away when he groaned.

"Tell me, Ed. Or I'm not kissing you again." I gave him my best stern look – which was hard to do with how cute he looked half-soaked and pouting.

Finally, he sighed and said, "The reason I was mad at you was because... Well..." Edward blushed and averted his gaze. "You never brought that book you said I could borrow. I've been waiting for a month."

I could hear glass shatter. That was how surprised I was when Edward said that with a straight face.

"You're mad at me because I forgot to lend you a book?" Edward's cheek became red.

"Yes!"

I laughed. Edward glared at me. I wiped at my eyes and hugged him. My little nerd.


End file.
